Maximum Ride: an Italian adventure
by 2sides2evrystory
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place right after the Final Warning, they are advised to go to Italy by the Voice, and developing FAX
1. Everything will be ok

**I know this is an odd fanfic, the summary sucked, but this story has two parts, the normal part that I write, and the stupid version of the same chapter by my best friend mona, it goes on through the entire fanfic, this is the our first fanfic, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned maxride, my friend harrison would stop swearing like a sailor and become a monk. neither is remotely likely.**

* * *

WE WERE CRUISING. Heading away from Virginia, where the government had recently tried to make us a school where we could be _studied_. Oh please. At the moment, we were just trying to get out of VA, so that we could regroup and find out what to do from there. I was looking down at a beautiful Virginia forest when I heard whining.

"Are we going to stop soon? I'm thirsty." an incredibly annoying scruffy voice said. Total. I sighed and bit my lip so that I wouldn't start yelling. I know that makes it sound like I'm moody, but Total had been complaining for about 30 freaking minutes that had each felt like hours. I was about to say something when Angel, who is super attached to Total said:

"Shut up, Total." And I can promise you, Angel never says anything that could hurt Total's feelings. And me, I was grateful, so I didn't scold her for saying so (she's only six.)

"Total's actually right though," I said "We're heading across the border to North Carolina so we can pretty much land-"I was cut off by Nudge

"Now?" We could all handle flying for a long time, but Total was tired and he's whiniest when he's tired, so none of us were up to flying for much longer.

"I guess." I said. As I tucked my wings in a bit and headed downward to a motel I had spotted. Fang followed, then Iggy, then Nudge,Gazzy, and finally Angel

* * *

AT THE HOTEL we checked in for two rooms and took showers and yada yada.. we got two large rooms with two showers in each (don't ask why) so I guess everyone was using the other showers. Fang came into the girls room. I was laying on my bed, listening to the flock's i-pod at the moment, but when he came and sat next to me I turned it off to talk to him.

"So," he said "Where are we headed next?"

"I think," I said with a sigh "I think we should go back to Europe"

_good thinking, Max._

"Oh crap, sorry Fang, my voice is back." He nodded, silently approving

_oh, hello voice, what are you going to annoy me with today?_

_Going to Europe is a good idea, you should go to Italy._

_Why Italy?_

But, as always, the stupid voice didn't want to answer direct questions. Oh well, I would have Nudge look up what was so special about Italy regarding Itex after she got out of the shower

"Whatever," I said out loud. Fang looked up at me with his night sky eyes, God, he had gorgeous eyes,but that wasn't the point.

"What's whatever?" he asked.

"The voice, it says we should go to Italy, but it won't say why."

"Does it _ever_ say why" he asked, with raised eyebrows

"No, but still."

he flashed one of his rare smiles that made me feel a little bit better

"Come on, let's pack" he said, motioning me over to the bags, we had barely unpacked , though that was to be expected, I felt a little bad for moving us again.

"Don't worry Max," he said, reading me like a book, "They'll understand, this is just our lives." he added. I glanced over at him, he was my bes friend in the whole world, and he sure did make life a hell of a lot easier. I suddenly felt really bad about being jealous of Brigid in Antarctica. Feeling my eyes on him, he turned and smiled again. Everything was going to be okay.

**

* * *

**

you like it? please review!

**if you have a flame, it's ok, i wan't to hear everything **


	2. I can't do it anymore

**Thank you for the three people that reviewed, plz plz plz plz plz review!! the dumb chapters are coming soon, mona's almost done with the first one!**

**Disclaimer-I can't think of anything witty to write for the dsclaimer, Only that it depresses me that I don't own Max Ride**

* * *

"WHAT NOW?" Nudge asked, looking at me, we were sitting on a plane to Rome. It was a 14 hour flight (_zzzzzz),_ and none of us were having a nice time because of:

Claustrophobia

The long flight (seriously, even the flight to England took 8 hours, this was a bit exaggerated.)

Gazzy, (we were in a small place with no ventilation) at least we had a whole first class cabin to ourselves.

I sighed.

"I don't know, Nudge, my voice is MIA and all we can do is follow it blindly, for the moment" Nudge was very tired, so she wasn't really expecting a long answer.

"Oh," she said. She rolled over and fell asleep. I was sitting in between Nudge and Fang, and the others were on the other side,asleep as well. Fang, who had been silent this entire 4 hour trip. Turned to face me. I could tell it was important, because Fang's eyebrows were drawn together and he was biting his lip. I wondered for a few seconds what this could be about, before I realized. Oh no, oh no no no no no!

_Another _feeling talk, crap! Well, I couldn't fly away this time because we were on a freaking _plane_!I guess I'd just have to listen, all of the other kids were asleep, so it wouldn't be embarrassing (at least not as much). I put on a sour face and prepared myself for torture.

(Third person POV)

Fang pursed his lips, what could he say? He quickly made up his mind and just dove.

"I can't do it anymore Max" he said. He mentally clapped himself on the back, nice beginning.

"Wh-What do you mean?" CRAP! Max thought, that was stupid.

"I can't do it anymore, you push me away when I try to kiss you, and yet you freak out if I look at someone else." He smiled in his head, he _hadn't _been looking at anyone else, but Max didn't need to know that. Max was silent. Fang noticed that Nudge was beginning to stir, she was _supposed_ to be a heavy sleeper, maybe he was speaking too loudly. He lowered his voice and started to go on, but was interrupted by Max standing up and running to the bathroom, crap! Maybe he hadn't done so well...

(Max POV)

lucky for me, I didn't have to face Fang again, when I had calmed down and returned to my seat I found a rested Angel in Fang's spot. Apparently Angel had woken up and wanted to sit next to me, I didn't know if it was true or not, didn't want to argue though. Angel wanted me to watch a movie with her(Enchanted) and wouldn't take no for answer, so I had to. The movie was about a princess that wasn't sure if she loved a man or not. How ironic. At the end I glanced over at Fang, who was also watching a movie, I felt odd, mushy emotions that I didn't even recognize. I then realized that Angel had the face that tells me she's trying to put thoughts into someone's head, realizing with a jolt that she was doing this to me, did she know about the weirdness?

"What are you doing?" I whispered, "Why are you putting alien thoughts into my head?"

she turned to me, her face truthful and innocent.

"I'm not, I'm only bringing them out, I can't make you feel something you don't

"What does that mean?" I asked myself.

_It means that you feel for him, _The voice said. I gasped. Noooooooooooooo!

_IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!! _I answered in my head! Boy, I was mad.

I flipped on the personal television and put on a horror movie to get my mind off of this confusion. The voice just _had_ to jump in at the worst times.

* * *

**Yay! chapter 2 is complete! but, now you have to do your part and REVIEW**

**thanks**

**Kristian**


	3. Max's Contemplations

**hello, my faithful readers, for my last chapter I got only two reviews, I'm still angry (glares at all who don't review)So now I'm challenging all of you to review if you read this story at all, if you give me reviews for every chapter I'm super happy and inclined to update more often!!hmph.**

**anyhoo, I just got off the phone with mona, who says she's going to send me the dumb chapter 1 tonight! and just for anyone that reads this at chaper 3, It'll soon become chap 4,cuz dumb #1 is becoming chapter 2 and so on.**

**Disclaimer- you know what! I'm getting annoyed with disclaimers, all they do is depress me, so now I'm grumpy because I don't own Max Ride (you can cheer me up with reviews :)**

* * *

BY THE TIME WE landed, I had totally calmed down, though I'm still a little pissed about the fact that Angel tried to interfere, and of course the Voice, but it never leaves me alone, so the shock factor on that one was very low.

Anyhoo.

For some reason, even after the fourteen hour flight, I was still tired. So we just flew out of the airport and stayed in the closest hotel possible. "The Airport Hotel". The name, don't you think it's just sooooo creative(not). It was a fancy shmancy hotel that just happens to have halls that kids like to run in (coughGazzy&Nudgecough). Angel was good.

"Guys, come on," Iggy scolded "I can_ hear_ you running, wait to burn off your energy in the courtyard." The kids gasped. I frowned

"What happens in the courtyard?" I asked.

"Well, planes pass over this hotel to get to the airport, you can hear them and see them very closely, I'm guessing the kids would like to see them" Fang said. "It was on a plaque near the front door." It was nice, having a conversation with him about something other than _us _or trying to stay _alive_. These types of things were the things I loved about him, he talked more to me than he did to anyone else, about something that two normal kids would talk about. As soon as we got up to the hotel room, I collapsed on the bed, ready to sleep, while Iggy took the younger kids to the pool, I didn't want to do anything but sleep and sleep and sleep and sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy and terrible, to Nudge saying:

"Wake uuuuuuuuu-uuuuuuuuuuup, it's almost dinnertime! We'll be in the boy's room" Angel and Nudge skipped out of the room

With a groan, I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I changed and started combing my hair. When I was done, I frowned into the mirror. I did look good. Then I thought about how I would look to the flock, _especially_ Fang. Crap. Maybe the voice was right, for once, about my social life. What _were_ my feelings towards Fang? Oh well, maybe I wouldn't push him away the next time he kissed me...

I smiled to myself and went over to the boys room, I think they _did_ notice about my hair. Soon all of us were trudging down the steps to the hotel restaurant. Yup, the fancy hotel had a restaurant and everything. Though the Italian chefs were very slow, and we had a _huge_ order. I guess they made everything from scratch or something.

* * *

I think I was right about the food being fresh, I had the most delicious steak there! The restaurant was open to the courtyard, where the kids chased planes. Luckily they didn't take to the air, that would have been a problem. We all had desserts soon after, they were the best, of course, I should have suspected. After all we were in great _Italia_. But for some reason I was still not able to relax,something,surely, about today's _date_. When all was done I walked up to reception and asked the date.

"February 28th,no leap year" she said.

My heart stopped, it was coming, very, very, soon.

It would be here in exactly two weeks.

**mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! what'll be here in two weeks? well, to find the answer to that, you'll have to wait and see! **

**P.S. the wait might be shorter if you review!!**

**toodles**

**Kristian**


	4. More Contemplations & a Dream

**Hola everyone, sorry for not posting in a while, but I went out of town on Thursday for my dad's bike race and didn't come back till yesterday, the last chap was sort of cliffie, got more reviews (and thank you, those of you who did review, you sent really nice remarks) But now I'm still a little angry, I've read stories that had 288 reviews! I really apreciate your reviews, they make me feel all warm inside! please read and review. please. Mona said she'd post an authors note, telling you that I was gone, but she didn't, oh well. **

**Disclaimer: you guessed it, Harrison is still not a monk and I don't own MR**

* * *

My birthday!

Well, Not my real birthday, just the day I had picked, March 13th.

I needed to tell the others, I ran down the hall and into the courtyard, I didn't think about the fact that they probably had realized it already,

"My birthday, it's in two weeks!"

"We know, duh. Don't you think we think about you?" Fang said, with a grin.

I scowled. Duh. How could I be so stupid? I blushed, embarrassed. I decided the best way to avoid further embarrassment would be to go upstairs and go to bed. The kids wanted to stay outside to chase more planes, Iggy and Fang would watch them. I went up to the room and rummaged through my sack until I found my nightgown, changed and fell into bed. I didn't notice how tired I still was until I fell asleep and started dreaming

Dream:

_I was surrounded in darkness, just me by myself, until Fang's figure developed in front of me, he was smiling at me, A large, radiant smile that he hardly ever gives. But then his expression changed, a sad look_

"_I'm sorry Max, I can't believe I'm doing this to you" he said_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry." then he disappeared and I saw a flash of numbers in front of my eyes, It looked like a date. They disappeared just as quickly, then Fang was back again, but he was lying on the floor, his face was pale and expressionless. I started crying. I bent down and kissed his lips, they were no longer warm and soft but cold. _

"_FANG!" I screamed_

"_FAAAAAAANNG!" tears were streaming down my cheeks, my eyes red and irritated._

End Dream.

I bolted upright in bed, sweat sticking my hair to my forehead, my breath was coming in ragged bursts. I looked at the clock, 3:00 A.M. I fell back again, What the hell? What had just happened to me? Fang wasn't really dead, was he? I know this sounds silly, but I had to make sure, I walked over to the hotel room door and opened it, to find an alarmed looking Fang outside, still in pajamas. Apparently he had heard something and come over to see what was the matter. He breezed in, turned around and said:

"What the hell, Max. You were screaming my name as if you were a Banshee!" he said seriously. "Are you okay?"

I sat down on the bed and told him about the dream, leaving out the part where I'd kissed him. When I was finished he pulled me into a warm embrace

"It's okay Max, I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry." And then I, the all powerful Maximum Ride, started bawling into his shoulder. I hugged him hard.

* * *

I hadn't been able to sleep for the rest of the night. Damn time change. Though actually Europe is ahead of the U.S by about 6 hours. Again I say, Damn time change. The next day I only wanted to sleep, but of course, that 's when Nudge decided she wanted to go shopping again, It's almost as if she never sleeps! Finally, after half an hour of complaining, I convinced Nudge not to, I'm amazing, aren't I? Even when I'm tired. But, as always, Total started complaining about wanting to go to Venice. I was too tired to put up with him.

"Angel!" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Call the Bellhop and Get us on a plane to Venice"

"Yay!!" Total said excitedly

* * *

**You like? I like the dream, tell me what you think about it**

**P.S. Mona likes french fries (she wanted me to say that)**

**Kristian**


	5. Connections

**Hello, my dedicated readers, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, I decided to put some embarrassing Fax moments in here. Enjoy!**

* * *

IN ALL MY years on the run, I had never really appreciated the beauty of things, but I have to say, Venice was an awesome sight, no roads, just water, the water roads were called _canals. _Just a fact for you there

A tall, young man came over to us in the airport when we arrived, he was very handsome.

"I am Valentino, a- how you say, Oh- a taxi driver" he had a very thick Italian accent. Valentino bowed and held out his hand which I took. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I felt Fang shuffle uncomfortably behind me. Was this Valentino being a flirt?

"My prices to the most hotels-80 Euro," He said "But I make exception this time, 50 Euro" he winked "For the pretty girl," he made a respective gesture towards Fang "Her handsome spouse, and their family." Iggy had accidentally let it slip on the plane that he was blind, so they had made him go on some disability transport to the hotel("The Danieli"), he took Akila with him, as his "guide dog". Long story short, Iggy wasn't with us, so I can remotely see why Valentino thought that Fang and I were parents. It was sort of awkward though. I blushed and followed Valentino, who had turned around and was leading us toward his Gondola. I caught a glimpse of Fang when I turned around to make sure everyone was following. He was smiling to himself, A hint of red tugged at his cheeks. I felt a strange rush of feelings I didn't recognize, Oh well. I would figure them out later, right now all I wanted to do was admire the greatness of Venice, Italy

* * *

The ride to the Danieli was nice, or at least until we were attacked!

It was an extra large Gondola with Valentino in the front, the kids sitting in the middle, and Fang and I at the back. Fang turned to me

"How embarrassing." he said

"Whatever." I answered, he looked like he was going to say something else when I heard a swish of water. Fang's expression changed. He looked like he was focusing hard.

"You heard it too?" I whispered, he nodded solemnly.

_Swish,_ there it was again.

_Swish swish swish,_ it sounded as if someone was following us, swimming. My head whipped around there was no one, anywhere, it was late at night, no one was out. But then, from under the boat came a sickening hiss, one that stretched out and evolved into a shriek, a high pitched shrill sound, then everything was quiet. I exchanged wide eyed glances with the flock, and noted the alarmed wincing of Valentino.

Then, in one moment, my peaceful experience became a living hell, as the owner to the shriek jumped out of the water. There were three of them. They had a gross green color of rubbery flesh that went all over their bodies, the whites of there eyes were red, and a mouth that was curved into a snarl held dangerous looking yellow fangs, and a large fish-like crest on the top of their heads, but the ugliest part about them were wings that were a disgusting green rubbery material, at the moment they were hovering right over the water. Sea monster-ish things, probably Itex's latest errand boys. But despite all this they had normal clothes and hair. The one I was closest to was about my height, and had long dirty-blond hair, like mine. And brown irises that were recognizable despite the red whites, you guessed it, _like mine._

"Max II?" I asked in disbelief, they had changed her into a monster! She smiled, then aimed a kick at my kidney, while still hovering, impressive. I caught her foot, then used the pause to check the others. One of the sea monster-ish things was an Angel copy, and the other was a Fang copy. Monster Max used this advantage to kick my back. That was stupid of me. I ran forward and grabbed monster Angel by the neck, she had been punching the real Angel, My Angel. I held the thing at my shoulder's height so I could look into her eyes, they looked scared.

"Please," she said in a hoarse voice "We're people too" those blue eyes were still beautiful, even in this monster, I let her down. As soon as she touched the the ground, she grinned maliciously.

"You shouldn't have done that" she sneered, and then she punched me,hard, I stumbled and hit my head on the Gondola bench, I mentally cursed myself for letting Monster Angel get the better of me. The last thing I saw before I passed out was an enraged Fang throwing Monster Angel into the canal, and I caught a glimpse of a red faced Valentino beating up Monster Fang with his paddle. The Rage of the Italian, I thought.

Then, darkness.

* * *

I woke up in Fang's lap to find four concerned faces staring down at me, and a bored Total. We were still in the Gondola, I noticed. Fang's face was directly above mine. I smiled up at him, he must have seen something in my eyes because he raised an eyebrow at me. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I sat up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long at all, about fifteen minutes" Fang answered

"How did you get rid of those things?" I wanted to know.

"Well, I threw the Angel one far away over board, Valentino here beat up the on who looked like me, and the one that looked like you just flew off, sneering." Fang said, a smile blooming on his lips. Valentino turned to face us and stopped paddling for a second, he smiled and then said seriously:

"No one hurts Valentino's guests" He paddled to the edge and stopped. "Ah, The Danieli, if you are ever bothered here in Venice again, you call Valentino" he said. We got out of the Gondola and Valentino handed me his business card (Taxi drivers have business cards?) and said:

"By the way, your wings are lovely" all right, WHO TOLD HIM?

"Angel showed him." Fang said, reading my thoughts as always. We walked into the hotel, checked in and went upstairs to meet Iggy and Akila.

* * *

I was laying in my bed that night when all of a sudden, an all too familiar voice said:

_Good job Max, You're making connections._

I smiled and went to sleep, I'll deal with it tomorrow, I thought

* * *

**yay! its complete, plz plz plz plz review, Valentino might be a character later on, but I haven't decided yet. tell me if you think he should be or shouldn't be.**

**Waiting in anxiety for reviews,**

**Kristian.**


	6. SPLASH

**yay! here's the next chapter! there's definitely a good amount of FAX in this one read and see! SORRY I haven't updated in a long time, but I got in trouble and was grounded for a while, my computer was taken away. I started this chapter in my Language Arts Class 'cuz I forgot my book for school. Just an FYI I'm reading Twilight now and really like it. All you fellow Maximum ride addicts out there, try Twilight, it's really good. anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: seriously, even though I cry and pretend MR is mine, that will never make it mine.**

**WARNING, UBER LONG CHAPTER, at least for me it is**

* * *

The next week and a half passed with a flourish, sightseeing, shopping (as always) and basically,we were on vacation. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice the sea- monster dilemma, I guess no one was around, Fishy (literally). Nudge must've thought she'd died and gone to heaven, with all the stores there. I hated to see the Flock start to get used to luxurious life,because I knew that as soon as my birthday passed, we'd have to move again, and my voice had been suspiciously missing. Hmmm...

Finally the wait was over, I went to sleep the night before itching with anticipation.

I woke to a loud noise coming from above me, I tensed, Damn my paranoia! It was just the others singing "Happy Birthday" for me. I smiled, this might not be so bad.

After a delicious breakfast of crepes (don't kill me just because crepes are French, somehow Iggy managed to make them with Italian ingredients the hotel chef gave him, we were getting pretty popular) we proceeded to presents. They told me to open them _without _knowing who they were from, then to make a guess. I picked up the first one, it was rectangular with plain blue wrapping paper.

"Jeb," I said, knowing.

Angel, who was sitting next to me smiled and nodded. I ripped open the present. Inside were a pair of new sneakers, silver and blue, how practical! I went over to the corner and picked up the next present. The contents were a new jean-jacket and a windbreaker (readily prepared with slits, of course!). This one was harder, but I eventually chose who I thought it was from.

"Mom and Ella?" Nudge nodded eagerly and handed me the next one, I could see that she was trying hard not to scream, I silently bet myself that this one was from her. I ripped open the squishy pink package and sure enough, a frilly scarf lay in my hands embroidered on the edge with my name, it was hard not to think about how impractical it was. Nudge immediately started babbling:

"Don't you think it's just soooo cute! I love it, thats why I got it for you, I know you've told me that scarves are impractical, but it was just _so_ pretty, I had to get it for you, I absolutely _had_ to!" I looked up her. She was beaming.

"Nudge, I love it." I said with a faint smile. I think I looked convincing enough, and besides, It _was _nice.

* * *

Gazzy gave me a bomb (BIG surprise) that was shaped like a present and made fireworks ( I'm making him wait till we're away from civilization to blow it up, he just told me what it did). And Iggy gave me a two part cook-book with half in braille (I still thought he was mocking me with that one). There were only presents left, one was a small envelope, and the other was a small black box that wasn't wrapped, I picked up the envelope. On the back my name was scrawled in the neatest handwriting I've ever seen (Angel's). I opened I to find a couple of small pieces of paper they looked like tickets f some sort.

"They're gondola rental vouchers," Angel said, "So we don't have to pay at all, the rental place doesn't take American credit cards. It comes with driving lessons." I raised my eyebrows, impressed with her. Even if she used her mind-control. I hugged her hard, and then turned to the remaining gift.

I picked up the little black box that held Fang's present. I slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver humming-bird, strung upon a thin chain, it was breathtakingly lovely. I saw Fang smile across the room, he came over to me and helped me put it on. I turned around.

"Thank-you" I whispered, he beamed. Beaming was unusual for Fang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked to the front of the extra-large Gondola, It was hard to keep my balance with my wings tight into my back.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Valentino. He smiled.

"Your Family has instructed me not to tell." he said. Maybe it was just my Paranoia, but some part of me just _hated_ being left in the dark.

Valentino had just taken us on a official tour of Venice, and was now driving us to a mystery spot. Ooooooh, scary, We left Akila at home and Total had insisted to stay with her, I was secretly relieved. All of the Flock had clammed up and was not saying a word. But my impatience was soon satisfied when Valentino pulled up to a fancy restaurant. I'm not going to even try to pronounce the name.

"It's the highest quality and most expensive restaurant in all of Italy." Angel said informatively as we got out of the boat. Valentino waved and paddled away.

"Is it?" I asked as we walked in the front door. I hoped they'd let us order a lot of food

* * *

As it turned out, the Chef Loved people with a large appetite. I had first panicked when I saw him coming out of the kitchen towards our table, but it was only to announce that he loved people who loved to eat and that we would get our food half price! More delicious Italian food.

At the moment Fang and I were sitting in the two person Gondola much to my objections, unfortunately Angel slipped a little, got a large and a small instead of three small, but oh well, after what she did it was okay. Iggy and Fang had learned very quickly how to steer and drive a Gondola, and I was anxious to see how they would do. After everything was set, we took off Fang and I wee in front.

The night was simply beautiful, and I watched the moon's reflection in the canal and soon lost track of time. There weren't many out tonight. Before I noticed, we were in a part of town where there were hardly any buildings. The ones that were there didn't have lights on. It was probably getting late. I looked behind us to see how the others were doing. When I turned around, I froze, there was no one behind us! I started getting frantic, Fang informed me that the others decided to head back to the hotel. Angel had told him in his head.

Fang put down the paddle, and turned to face me. I knew I wasn't going to like what happened next, but I decided to give him a chance to speak. The calmness of the environment had calmed me down.

"So, what do you think?" he spoke verrrry quietly, It made my stomach go aflutter when he smiled. I smiled brightly.

"It's been wonderful, the best birthday ever." My expression changed and I became sober. "But I know we can't live like this permanently." I said. It was kind of sad, really. We looked out over the side of the Gondola. He stood up.

"How did you like the present?" he asked quietly. I didn't exactly know what to make of that one, his face remained completely impassive. I shifted uncomfortably.

"It was beautiful, thank you Fang." I said.

"There's one more surprise," I stared up at him. "Look at the back of the hummingbird." I obediently flipped the hummingbird around. I didn't see it at first, but then I saw, in tiny writing, two words inscribed into the back: _My Max._

I looked up at him, a strange thrill running down my spine. I suddenly noticed how close his face was to mine, he was bending over, little by little. I decided to save him the trouble and closed the gap myself. Oh. My. God. I was kissing him,and he was kissing me back, and this time it was me who started it. I put my arms around his neck and my hands got tangled in is hair. He responded enthusiastically and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I stood up slowly, still glued to him so I could get closer.

Big Mistake.

Standing on a thin boat kissing someone is not easy. I soon lost my balance, and Fang and I tumbled into the water. For a moment he still kissed me, but then he let go so we could get air. I treaded water while trying to read Fang's expression, but he was looking sour as he swam to the other side of the gondola to get back on land. I did the same.

Upon seeing him wet, I started laughing hysterically, idiotically. He glared at me for a second, but I could see it was hard for him to stay like that. Within a minute he was laughing with me. We laughed and laughed, until our sides started to hurt.

** YAY! That's for all you Valentino lovers out there. Not to mention FAX lovers,**

**Kristian**

**PS. just do you know, there's this really cool MR podcast called Campbummercast, they're British but American people like me can still check it out go on their Itunes profile**


	7. Not Yours

**Yo everyone! sorry for not updating in a while, but I needed some time to develop this chapter, I mean, I knew the gist but I needed to make it understandable for everybody else, this is th scene I'm most proud of, so enjoy.**

Fang and I slowly made our way back to the hotel. We couldn't really fly, because the darkness of night was pierced by electrical light. Hey, it rhymes!

Anyway

At first we flew up, just to see where the hotel was, in comparison. We walked, essentially, the silence between us was very awkward. It was hard, what could I say? I'd just embarrassed myself, and I had no idea how to get out of it. So as you can see it was a very slow trip back to the hotel.

When we finally reached the girls room upstairs, I picked up a full map of Italy that had been left on the dresser, I bent over the dresser as I inspected the map, not taking notice of Akila and Total curled up on one of the beds.

I did not see Fang starting to come up behind me, and I was oblivious to him until his arms wrapped themselves around my waist and his chin came to a rest on my shoulder. I started to breathe heavily as I felt his grip tighten. No, I told myself, this had gone far enough. I turned around and pushed as hard as I could against his chest. He stumbled backwards for a second before regaining his balance. He raised his eyebrows at me, grabbed another map and walked back to his room.

I sighed, I didn't get it. Why did I get so confused? Why did his sweet breath render me helpless? Why? Why why why why why?

Why was it hard for me to accept his kisses? Was it true, what I said in that operation room? Did Fang really care about me? What about that red haired girl? And Brigid? Was I a _pastime_? My mind was so full of questions that I could barely think straight. One thing I was sure of though, I couldn't go on like this for much longer. It would kill me. The stress of everything else on top of that made me want to curl up in a ball and cry until I died of dehydration. The flock needed me on the other hand to be strong, not to cower at a problem that was eating at me from the inside. I wanted to talk to Fang to pour out my problems into him so that he could comfort me. I couldn't though, for that would embarrass me too much, he make fun of me and say it was because of me "loving" him. Poor little Angel, I would have to pour out my problems into her, even though I didn't want to. It's like a saying that I heard once, 'The child leans on you, not the other way around'. The six year old should not have to bear the burden of mind reading, it was way more than it was worth.

The others walked in right at that moment. Nudge collapsed onto her bed. Angel turned to me and said simply:

"Talk to him Max," she was deadly serious. It was scary, seeing her doing that. "Iggy and Gazzy got hungry again, they'll be at the restaurant for a while."

I sighed, she was right. I got up, barely able to stand. I made my way to the Boys room.

Fang was laying on his bed, looking at the map. I sat down across from him, already angry from his nonexistent reaction. Fang put down the map, he left it on the nightstand. He sat up and started right away.

"When is it going to be okay Max?" he asked, his eyes curious.

"What?" he looked at me like I was the most dim person in the world, silently showing the previous incident as an example. I sneered.

"Why does it need to be a when?" I asked.

"It's simple Max, quit lying to yourself and admit it." I knew what he was talking about. This annoyed me severely.

"What do you want me to do?" I snapped. "You certainly don't help!" He got off the bed too, he was obviously angry as well.

"Make a choice!" He screamed "You can't treat me like this, one second you're kissing me and the next minute you're pushing me away."

"I didn't know I had any such choice!"

"Oh yes you did!" he sneered. "I believe that you knew that if you asked me, I would stand by your side forever!"

"I can protect myself thank you! And anyway, what about Lissa and Brigid? You know you could have any girl you wanted!" his face turned soft and he crossed the room to where I was. He put his arms around me and whispered into my ear:

"Except for the one girl I really want" I suddenly realized what he had meant with the "my Max" on the necklace he gave me. With a surge of indignation I wriggled out of Fang's grasp and rushed out the open door into the hallway. I turned around and screamed at him:

"I don't belong to you! Or anyone else for that matter!" My hands flew up to the clasp of my necklace. I opened it and let it fall into a heap of silver on the hall carpet. I wheeled and walked across the hall to my room. I looked back only once, the look on Fang's face broke my heart. A mixture of longing and hurt were strewed into an unbearable stare. I showed no emotion and slammed the door of the girls room. I walked over to my bed and pushed the dogs off,not feeling bad at all.

I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw Fang's face. My throat felt uncomfortable without the cold lump of metal against it. After a few hours I sighed, I had to do it, I sneaked out of my room and picked up the necklace. Fastening it immediately. I did belong to Fang, but _he_ could not know that!

**YAY, well whadaya know, you like?**

**Review!**

**Kristian**


	8. Author's note: Goodbye

**So I haven't been here in a LOOOOONG time... and I don't know where to go with this story, I might pick it up again... I dunno, but anyway.**

**I feel like I've outgrown this, and I want to start over. from scratch, where nobody knows my penname and I can start new stories and maybe even branch out of fanfiction and write my own stuff (obviously that part wouldn't be on this site)**

**so anyway, yeah, I'm starting over, and I have a new account (and I don't write for Maximum Ride yet, though I might)**

**Come find meeeee.**

**just kidding.**

**but anyway, I want to thank everyone for the support I've gotten and the friends I've made here and I want to apologize for not finishing it (but somehow I don't think you'll lose much sleep over it)**

**I'll leave it up though because I like it and MAYBE (just maybe) I'll finish it someday. And btw... good luck with MR if you still write for it because the books kind of went to shit for me and I honestly don't care anymore, but I think a lot of people feel that way.**

**Bye, **

**Kristian**

**P.S **

**when I opened this account and wrote this story, I was a silly little eleven year old. To be honest I didn't even know where I was going with it then.**


End file.
